farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Joseph Seed
|religion = The Project at Eden's Gate |residence = Hope County |siblings = John Seed Jacob Seed |game = Far Cry 5 |image = |role = Main Antagonist |hair = Dark Brown |birthdate = 1974 |age = 44 |rank = Cult Leader |caption = The Father |title = Joseph Seed |alias = The Father |actor = Greg Bryk |status = Alive |height = 6' 1" (1.85 m) |eyes = Blue |weight = 165 lbs (75 kg) |profession = Preacher |birthplace = United States |fullname = Joseph Seed |affiliation = Seed family Project at Eden's Gate The Junior Deputy (optional) |spouse = Unnamed Wife (Deceased)|children = Unnamed Daughter (Deceased)}} Joseph Seed, or "The Father", is the main antagonist of Far Cry 5 and Inside Eden's Gate. He is a ruthless megalomaniac who is the founder and the leader of the Hope County-based religious cult organization "Project at Eden's Gate" alongside his siblings who he dubs "The Heralds"; Jacob, John, and Faith Seed. Eden's Gate has used both coercion and violence to bring the existing residents of Hope County into its cult, as ordered by Seed, and, as of the events depicted in the game, is in direct conflict with The Resistance and its members. Seed truly believes that he was chosen by God, and that he was told of the coming end of the world. His goal is to protect his followers, or "children" from the coming end and lead them to "Eden's gate." He had a wife and a daughter, both of which were involved in some type of car accident while traveling to see a friend. During the accident his wife was killed, leaving him with only his infant daughter. When he was in the hospital he says they handed him a pink bundle filled with tubes (his daughter). While in a room alone with his daughter Joseph believes that that's when God told him about the end of the world and to start Eden's Gate. Believing that his daughter would hinder his plans, he proceeded to kill her by pinching the plastic tube attached to her face shut. Fate In the secret ending, if the Junior Deputy refused to arrest him for 5 minutes in the beginning of the game, Sheriff Whitehorse would call them and Marshal Burke to retreat from the church, knowing fully well that the cultists would ambush them for what they are about to do. However, Burke threatens to arrest both the junior deputy sheriff and Whitehorse for their action; but Whitehorse is content with the outcome and leaves the church, ending the game. In the Resist ending, Joseph is fought and defeated, but is revealed to be right after all when a nuke, followed by two others, ignites and burns the whole county. Seed is taken in a truck along with the Deputy and his allies and try to reach Dutch's bunker but they crash which presumably kills everyone but the Father and the Deputy. Eventually the Father carries the Deputy into the bunker and cuffs him/her to the bed post while he kills Dutch. He reveals to the Deputy he should kill them for what he has done but instead decides to spare them and instead and add them to the "family". It can be assumed that some of the ending is still part of the hallucination brought about by the Bliss that the Deputy is drugged with during the boss fight. In the Walk Away ending, Joseph thanks the player for their decision, and they leave with Sheriff Whitehorse and the two deputies. While in the car Sheriff Whitehorse turns on the radio which happens to be tuned to a station playing "Only You" performed by The Platters. As the screen turns red this proves that Jacob Seeds brainwashing of the Junior Deputy using Classical Conditioning was successful. The song, serving as the stimulus, leads to the reflexive response of the Junior Deputy assumedly killing all of his police comrades. Trivia *Joseph Seed is the youngest main antagonist in a Far Cry ''game at 44, right before Hoyt Volker from ''Far Cry 3 ''who was 45 years old. *He bares a resemblance to the real-life cult leader, David Koresh (Branch Davidians). Whether this is intentional or not is unknown. *Joseph Seed is the the only ''Far Cry antagonist who survives the events of the game no matter what. *After every time the player kills one of his siblings, he gets progressively more unhinged and angered. Gallery JosephSeed1.JPG JosephSeed2.JPG fc_falls-end-calendar_ncsa.jpg|Joseph Seed speaking to his Cult. download (12).jpg|Joseph Seed praying with his Cult in their church. Far-Cry-5-prevew-key-art.jpg|Joseph and the Cult raising their guns in the church. Deputy Hudson Crashed Chopper.jpg 3358909-fc5_keyart_edensgate_rgb_1519869759.jpg far_cry_5_e3_2017-wide.jpg JosephSeedPosterImage.jpg Quotes “Something is coming. You can feel it, can’t you? That we are creeping toward the edge… and there will be a reckoning. That is why we started The Project. Because we know what happens next. They will come. They will try to take from us. Take our guns, take our freedom. Take our faith. We will not let them. We will not let their greed, or their immorality, or their depravity hurt us anymore! There will be no more suffering! There they are… the Locusts in our garden… You see they’ve come for me. They’ve come to take me away from you. They’ve come to destroy all that we’ve built! We knew this moment would come. We have prepared for it. Go. Go… God will not let them take me. I saw when the Lamb opened the First Seal, and I heard as it were the noise of thunder, one of the four beasts say, come and see… and I saw, and behold it was a white horse… and Hell followed with him. God will not let you take me. God is watching us… and He will judge you on what you choose in this moment… Sometimes it’s best to leave well enough alone.” - Secret Ending “Sometimes the best thing to do… is to walk away.” “I told you that God wouldn’t let you take me.” “No one is coming to save you.” “Everything is unfolding according to God’s plan. I am still here with you. The First Seal has been broken. The Collapse has begun. And we will take what we need. And we will preserve what we have. And we will kill all those who stand in our way. And these. The harbingers of doom will see the truth. BEGIN THE REAPING. Let them burn. This is God’s will. This is their punishment.” “Do you mock the cleansing, John? Shhh. You have to love them, John. Do not let your sin prevent that. Bring that one to me. Despite all that you have done, you are not beyond salvation. You’re not here by accident or by chance. You are here by the grace of God. You’ve been given a gift. Now it remains to be seen whether you choose to embrace it.. Or to cast it aside. This one shall reach the Atonement. Or the Gates of Eden shall be shut to you John.” “A seal has been opened… My brother John was loved by few. Feared by many. Misunderstood by all… except me. John was not born a monster. He was just a child when our family was torn apart. He was loving. Kind. Full of joy… He was easily preyed upon. John was not perfect. Sometimes he was not even good. But he was my brother. And those responsible for his death will be punished. I promise you that.” “I know you are in pain. The Lord giveth, and the Lord taketh, huh? But you’re not the only one to be tested… Did you know that I had a wife? So beautiful, isn’t she? We were pregnant with our first child. And we were just babies ourselves really. And I was terrified. On becoming a father. Mostly about money. She wasn’t worried. She had faith that things were going to work out. She always had faith… And then one day, she was going to go visit a friend. There was an accident… and the Lord taketh. And they rushed me to a hospital and put me in a room with this little pink bundle stuffed with tubes and had to be strong because my little girl was going to live. God was looking out for our daughter. And they left me in a, alone in a room with her. I just… stared… at my daughter. So helpless. So innocent… and all she had in the world was me. A nobody, from nowhere, with nothing. And in that moment I knew that God was testing me. He was laying out a path before me and all I had to do was choose. So I put my hand on my little girls head and I leaned in and I could smell. And we prayed together. Prayed for wisdom. Prayed for strength… then I knew. I heard God’s plan for me. And I took my fingers and I put them on that little plastic tube taped to her angelic face and I pinched it shut. And after a little while her legs began to kick and kick… then nothing… stillness. Release. The Lord giveth and the Lord taketh. Pain… sacrifice… these are all part of his test, and we have to prove that we can serve God no matter what he asks.” “My children, a seal has been opened… my brother Jacob was a fighter. He fought our parents. He fought the government. He fought me. But mostly, he fought himself… The demons that he brought home from the war consumed him. He thought that he was a weapon without a purpose. That he was a warrior without a legacy. But look around you. You are his legacy. All of you willing to protect our Family from The Collapse. To purge the sinful from our home. And you will, my children. You will purge the sinners from our home. Jacob’s death will not be in vain.” “You judge me. You judge us. The things that we have done… but people say… that I'm crazy, but when you wake up in the morning you look at the same news that I do. Do your eyes not fill with horror? This is the world?! This? This is the world we have built for our children? Communities being torn apart. Walls being erected. Because leaders are too impotent to act. Bullies are too addled to lead righteously. I did not ask for this. I was chosen. See, everything is coming to an end. You can feel that. I know you can… See, mankind is weak… and vulnerable. And we are hurtling towards our destruction and no one is willing to do anything about it. I can see that. You can see. And we are not crazy. So what are we supposed to do? We just sit back and await the inevitable? I don’t claim to be a perfect man, but I saw what was coming and I chose to act. To lead. Because society is broken and the only way forward… is to go back to the way things once were. Innocent and pure. So safe and protected… in our Garden. I can save you. But you have to have faith.” “Another seal has been opened. My family… my brothers… my sisters.. They’ve been taken from me! By a snake in the garden! I thought I knew God’s plan. But I was wrong. I was blind. But now I see. You took my family from me so that I could have yours. We will welcome them, with open arms… just as we will welcome you. We will be waiting for you where it all began.” “And when the Lamb broke the fifth seal, and I saw under the altar the souls of the Martyrs, slain because of the word of God…” You made Martyrs of my family… and I am prepared to do the same to yours. But God is watching us. And He will judge us on what we choose in this moment. I told you that we were living in a world on the brink. Where every slight… every injustice… where every choice reveals our sins. And where have those sins lead us? Where have those sins led you? Your friends have been taken and tortured, and it’s your fault. Countless people have been killed, and it is your fault. The world is on fire and it’s your fault. Was it worth it? Was it? When are you gonna realize that every problem cannot be solved with a bullet? When you first came here, I gave you the choice to walk away. You chose not to. In the face of God I am making you that offer one last time… Put down your guns. And you take your friends. You leave me my flock… and you go in peace. Remember… God is watching. Every slight. Every injustice. Every choice reveals our SIN! John was wrong. Your sin is not wrath. You would rather watch the world suffer and burn than swallow your pride. “And the Lamb broke the sixth seal and lo, there was a great earthquake… The sun became black and the moon turned to blood…” - Bad Ending “Forgive them Father… they know not what they do… “When the Lamb opened the seventh seal… there was silence in Heaven… and the seven angels before God were given seven trumpets.. And there were noises, thundering's, lightning's, and an earthquake… and I heard a great voice from the temple say to the angels… go your ways… and pour from the vials, the wrath of God upon the Earth.” It is finished child.” “You are all I have left now. You are my family. And when the world is ready to be born anew, we will step into the light. I am your Father, and you are my child.” “And when the Lamb broke the fifth seal, and I saw under the altar the souls of the Martyrs, slain because of the word of God…” You made Martyrs of my family… and I am prepared to do the same to yours. But God is watching us. And He will judge us on what we choose in this moment. I told you that we were living in a world on the brink. Where every slight… every injustice… where every choice reveals our sins. And where have those sins lead us? Where have those sins led you? Your friends have been taken and tortured, and it’s your fault. Countless people have been killed, and it is your fault. The world is on fire and it’s your fault. Was it worth it? Was it? When are you gonna realize that every problem cannot be solved with a bullet? When you first came here, I gave you the choice to walk away. You chose not to. In the face of God I am making you that offer one last time… Put down your guns. And you take your friends. You leave me my flock… and you go in peace. Remember… God is watching. “Judge not, and you will not be judged. Condemned not, and you will not be condemned. Forgive… and you will be forgiven.” Take your friends my child and go." - "Good" Ending pt-br:Joseph Seed Category:Far Cry 5 Category:Far Cry 5 Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Main Characters Category:Alive